Eine alte Welt
by artis.magica
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur Märchen-Crossover-Challenge bei den Schreiberlingen. Na ja, eigentlich ist diese Geschichte ja gar kein Crossover, sondern einfach nur ein Märchen für Zaubererkinder, das erzählt, warum es auf der Welt Zauberer gibt...


**Eine alte Welt  
**

„Gute Nacht, Anna." Meine Mutter beugt sich zu mir herunter und drückt mir einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich schließe die Augen, aber nur ganz kurz.

„Ach, erzähle mir doch noch eine Geschichte", bitte ich, öffne die Augen und sehe geradewegs in die meiner Mutter. Sie lächelt mir entgegen, dann streicht sie meine Decke glatt und setzt sich neben mich.

„Was möchtest du denn hören?", fragt sie und lächelt, denn sie weiß, es gibt im Augenblick nur eine einzige Geschichte, die ich hören möchte. Ich sehe ihr verlegen entgegen, obwohl ich weiß, dass sie meinen Wunsch erfüllen wird.

„Erzähle mir, warum es auf der Welt Zauberer gibt", flüstere ich und Mutter erzählt:

„_Es ist sehr, sehr lange her und doch schon nach der Zeit, als die Menschen noch im Einklang mit der Natur lebten, als sie noch ihre Töne hörten, ihre Farben sahen und ihren Geist verstanden. Die Menschen hatten sich verändert, sie hatten sich aus der Natur zurückgezogen. Sie verlernten ihre Sprache, sie verlernten sie zu verstehen und sie sahen nicht mehr mit unschuldigen Augen._

_In diese Zeit des stetigen Vergessens hinein wurde ein Mädchen geboren, das von ihrer Mutter Tysja gerufen wurde._

_Sie war ein ganz besonderes Kind._

_Tysja liebte es, den Geräuschen des Waldes zu lauschen und sich vom Wind Geschichten erzählen zu lassen. Sie schien auch immer zu wissen, was die anderen gerade dachten, sah voraus was sie taten und es gab nichts, was ihr nicht auf Anhieb gelang. Es gab keinen Neid und keine bösen Gedanken um sie._

_Und noch eine wunderbare Gabe hatte Tysja: Wenn die Menschen traurig waren, brachte sie sie zum Lachen, wenn sie Schmerzen hatten, nahm Tysja ihnen die Pein. Die Welt um sie hätte schöner und reiner nicht sein können._

_Doch Tysjas Welt stürzte in dem Augenblick zusammen, als fremde Horden in ihr Dorf drangen, die Hütten niederrissen und Feuer legten. Sie hörte das Lachen der Peiniger, sie hörte das Schreien der Menschen, die sie liebte und sie sah den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihrer Mutter, als sie im Sterben zu ihr sagte: ‚Geh in den Wald, Tysja. Geh zurück. Rette dich ... die Welt. Versprich ...'_

_Einsame Tränen, ein sanftes Streicheln über die Wangen der Mutter und Tysja lief._

_Weiter, schneller, Hufgetrappel hinter sich und raues Lachen._

_Angst trieb sie immer tiefer in den Wald, hinein in seine Geborgenheit, dorthin, wo sie sich sicher fühlte._

_Doch sie konnte den Häschern nicht davonlaufen._

_Atemlos sah sie in die Tiefe, ihr Weg war zu Ende, eine Schlucht vor ihr, die Mörder hinter ihr. Tysja wandte sich um und sah ihnen in Erwartung des Todes entgegen._

_Als aber die dampfenden Pferde vor ihr hielten, ihr kalte Augen aus maskierten Gesichtern entgegenblickten, geschah etwas, das ihre Verfolger fast um den Verstand brachte: Silbern wabernde Nebel krochen über den feuchten Waldboden, feine durchsichtige Gestalten formten sich aus ihnen und stiegen eine um die andere empor. Wie eine Blüte sich dem Licht öffnete, so teilten sich die Nebel um Tysja. Feine Silberfäden stiegen auf. Ein Summen erfüllte mit einem Mal die Stille, das emporschwang und wie ein wildes, einnehmendes Rauschen die Luft erfüllte. Es trieb die Jäger zurück und überließ Tysja den Geistern._

‚_Komm mit uns', sangen leise Stimmen um sie her. ‚Wir schenken dir das Leben.'_

‚_Ich habe ein Versprechen gegeben', schrie Tysja in das Summen hinein. Sie dachte voller Schmerz an ihre Mutter und hörte ihre letzten Worte._

‚_Wir kennen es', sagte es, ‚du wirst es erfüllen.'_

_Tysja schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf._

‚_Wer seid ihr?', flüsterte sie in die Nebel hinein._

‚_Du kennst uns. Wir sind die Welt, wir sind ihr Geist und ihr Verstand, sind ihr Leben und ihre Farben, wir sind ihr Tod. Kein Mensch in den letzten tausend Jahren hat uns so verstanden wie du. Komm mit uns und bringe Welt ins Gleichgewicht.'_

‚_Wie?'_

‚_Empfange dieses Geschenk, Tysja. Nimm es als Gabe der Natur. Trage es in dir und schenke es deinen Kindern weiter, die es in die Zukunft tragen werden.'_

_Vor Tysia erschien ein heller elfenbeinfarbener Stab. Er strahlte ein solches Feuer aus, das sie beinahe blendete. Tysja streckte die Hand danach aus und als sich ihre Finger um den Stab schlossen, wurde sie mit einem Male von seinem Licht eingehüllt. Eine Wärme stieg in ihr auf, ein Gefühl, das sie bisher nicht kannte und das sie schließlich ganz durchdrang. Es nahm ihr die Angst und die Zweifel, schenkte ihr Wissen und Verstehen, schenkte ihr nie gekannte Kraft._

_Und Tysja sah das Leben. Sie verstand mit einem Male und mit ihr veränderte sich die Welt._

_Tysja trat in sie ein, wurde die Hüterin der Erde, die ihre Geheimnisse bewahrte und weiter trug. Sie pflanzte ihren Geist und ihre Kunst in künftige Generationen, brachte ein mächtiges Geschlecht hervor, das sich fortan Zauberer nannte."_

Atemlose Stille, nur das Ticken der Uhr an der Wand war zu hören. Ich schließe meine Augen und fühle ganz weit weg die Hände meiner Mutter, wie sie sanft die Decke über meine Schultern legt. Ich träume von der Zeit, in welcher ich endlich zeigen darf, wer ich bin. Ich träume von meiner Welt, ich träume von meinen Ahnen...

- Ende -


End file.
